


Госпожа и её мальчик

by bbgon



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgon/pseuds/bbgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Олли Ридер получает предложение работы, от которого не может отказаться. Кроссовер с The Thick of It ("Гуща событий"). Неграфичное описание убийства, психологическое насилие, действия сексуального характера в церкви, пара матерных слов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Госпожа и её мальчик

Олли Ридер плюхнулся на сиденье за пластиковым столом забегаловки. Смахнув с него крошки, он положил перед собой мобильник, мысленно умоляя Малкольма, мать его, Такера забыть о существовании младшего советника Ридера хоть на полчаса и дать ему проглотить ланч. Всё утро Малкольм имел Олли во все дыры за то, что тот позволил министру ляпнуть во время пресс-конференции, будто Минсоцразвития запускает новую стратегию улучшения качества психологической поддержки членов семей больных неизлечимыми заболеваниями и недавно усопших. Как будто Олли мог влезть министру в голову и предугадать, что тому вздумается сотню раз упомянуть слово «покойники» не где-нибудь, а на открытии детского сада.  
«Сам, – шипел Малкольм, благоговейно закатывая глаза кверху и демонстрируя близость к премьер-министру, – дал мне понять, что свою стратегию вместе с покойниками вы можете засунуть себе в задницу! Лично тебе, Олли Ридер, я засуну в задницу столько трупов, сколько упомянул твой шеф в этом грёбаном заявлении, и утрамбую!»  
Едва в воплях Такера настала передышка, Олли смылся из офиса – пообедать и проветрить голову. Хотя бы полчаса никаких разговоров об усопших.  
– Твоя рыба с картошкой, малыш, – глубоким с хрипотцой голосом проговорила официантка. Олли не успел обидеться на «малыша»: после «молокососа», «бесполезной шмакодявки» и прочих красочных эпитетов Малкольма он стал невосприимчив к обычному хамству.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал он, продолжая таращиться на телефон: пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не звони. Выбросить Малкольма из головы не получалось.  
На стол перед ним шлёпнулась бумажная тарелка с горкой жареной картошки и рыбой, а на сиденье напротив – официантка. Этот факт пробился сквозь анестезированное бранью Такера сознание, и Олли возмущённо поднял голову.  
Сидевшая напротив женщина не была официанткой. Она была… первым, что пришло Олли в голову были «не от мира сего». Женщина была очень, очень странной и очень, очень старой.  
– Привет, – сказала она и стащила с тарелки Олли пару ломтиков картошки. Он моргнул: женщина вовсе не была старой, она выглядела от силы лет на сорок пять. Странной она тоже не была; разве что её костюм навевал мысли о викторианской тематической вечеринке, но Олли жил в Лондоне и не считал своеобразный вкус в одежде подозрительным.  
– Оливер Ридер, пока что младший советник министра, – обратилась к нему женщина, прожевав картошку.  
– Пока? – сразу уловил намёк Олли. – Вы от Малкольма?  
Такер выпнет его из министерства, улюлюкая вслед, вот что будет! У Олли свело зубы от страха.  
– Я от себя, – женщина усмехнулась. – Меня зовут Мисси.  
– Мисси?  
– Сокращённо от Мистресс. Можешь звать меня Госпожой, если хочешь.  
Олли понял, что хочет. Вернее, женщина не оставляла ему выбора. Её глаза были окружены сетью морщинок, словно она часто смеялась, но чем дольше Олли в них смотрел, тем холоднее казалась их прозрачная голубизна. Она напоминала Малкольма: от его шуток весело только ему самому, остальным лучше залечь в укрытие и не отсвечивать.  
– Я пришла поговорить о покойниках.  
Только не они! Утренняя выволочка была ещё свежа в памяти, и одно это слово вызвало всплеск адреналина. Сердце заколотилось, кровь бросилась Олли в лицо – и не только. Такое уже случалось, когда Малкольм вызывал его на ковёр. Олли приходилось прикрывать пах папкой с документами и надеяться, что Такер ничего не заметит. «Что, кончаешь, когда тебя порют? Так я тебе устрою субботник, министерская шлюшка». Он прокручивал в голове возможные оправдания («учёные доказали, что эрекция может быть естественной реакцией на стресс»), но Малкольм так ни разу и не застукал его.  
– Я видела сегодняшнее интервью вашего министра. Бред! – хмыкнула Госпожа и вновь протянула руку к тарелке Олли. Он заворожённо следил за тем, как пальцы с кроваво-красными ногтями обмакивают картошку в красный кетчуп и несут ко рту, очерченному алой помадой.  
– Знаю, что бред, Малкольм всё доходчиво мне объяснил, – ответил Олли. Женщина облизнула пальцы и ухмыльнулась.  
Олли никогда не мог понять, делают они это напоказ или даже на необитаемом острове поедали бы жареную картошку такими же жестами. В паху запульсировало. Олли втянул голову в плечи, но Госпожа продолжала деловым тоном:  
– Вы подходите к задаче не с той стороны. Кого интересуют родные и близкие покойных? Пока они живы и барахтаются, они смогут позаботиться о себе сами. О ком нам стоит подумать, так это о мёртвых.  
Она сумасшедшая. Эта мысль не стала для Олли поводом прекратить беседу. Все в курсе, что Малкольм Такер – полный псих, но ведь продолжают же выполнять его приказы? Олли когда-то экспериментировал с веществами, и от прихода у него осталось ощущение, что он знал ответ на главный вопрос Вселенной, но забыл. Может быть, психи вроде Малкольма или Мисси всегда будто под наркотой, и именно поэтому они функционируют на другом уровне реальности. По крайней мере, Малкольм ведёт себя так, словно знает главный секрет Вселенной, но отымеет в жопу любого, кто заикнётся о том, чтобы выпытать его.  
Госпожа поставила на стол планшет.  
– Вы ведь атеист, мистер Ридер?  
Олли кивнул. Она поманила его пальцем, и когда Олли склонился к ней через стол, прошептала:  
– Приготовься уверовать, сын мой.

Через десять минут Олли оторвался от экрана и мокрыми от пота ладонями провёл по волосам. Значит, мёртвые всё чувствуют. Ещё недавно он бы ни за что не поверил в такую чушь, но Госпожа не могла врать. Её голос с богатыми переливами интонаций, проникавший прямо в мозг, её прозрачные ледяные глаза не могли врать.  
– С-скажите, – Олли начал заикаться от волнения, – трупы… то есть, тела… я хочу сказать, умершие животные тоже всё чувствуют?  
– Животные? – Госпожа не ожидала такого вопроса, и Олли испугался, что разочаровал её. – Животные… – задумчиво проговорила она. – А что, это идея.  
– Просто у меня… – Олли осёкся. У Госпожи сделался отсутствующий вид, словно она задумалась о чем-то важном. Олли не стал отвлекать её своей мелкой проблемой: что делать с Рыжиком? Его ручной хомячок издох уже месяц назад, и Олли на бегу засунул рыжее тельце в морозилку. Время от времени он вспоминал о том, что надо бы выкинуть его в мусор, но за месяц брезгливость успела притупиться, и он снова стал покупать замороженную пиццу и лазанью, утрамбовывая их поверх пакета с Рыжиком.  
– Может быть, в следующий раз, – сказала Госпожа наконец. – Пока что займёмся людьми. Мне нужно будет помещение, оборудование и рекламная кампания.  
Она выжидательно уставилась на Олли.  
– Я… э-м-м. У меня работа, – он покосился на телефон. Тот, будто подгадав момент, зазвонил.  
Госпожа взяла его и прочла имя звонившего – «Малкольм Такер» – с нарочитым пафосом, так что Олли невольно захихикал.  
– Я вас слушаю, – ответила она в трубку. Олли схватился за голову. На том конце раздалось невнятное рычание Малкольма, Олли разобрал слова «грёбаный» и «немедленно».  
– Какой-какой? – переспросила Госпожа. – Очкарик с прилизанным пробором, как будто ему верблюд плюнул на голову? Да, видела.  
Олли замахал руками: меня здесь нет! Хватит и того, что Малкольм выебет его по возращении в офис.  
– Очень сожалею, мистер Такер, – промурлыкала Госпожа, – он не может подойти к телефону. Оливер Ридер сегодня умер. Передать ему что-нибудь?  
Очевидно, Малкольм бросил трубку, потому что Госпожа с сожалением улыбнулась и положила телефон на стол.  
– Надеюсь, нам удастся познакомиться поближе. В нём есть потенциал.  
– Больше понтов, чем дела, – пискнул Олли: голос вдруг сорвался. Мысль, что Госпожа может предпочесть Малкольма, была невыносима.  
Она оглядела его сверху вниз. С каждым сантиметром его тела, который ощупывал её взгляд, щёки Олли разгорались всё сильнее. Кровь стучала в венах и жгла изнутри. Госпожа одной левой уделала Малкольма, мать его, Такера. Олли больше не нужно возвращаться в офис! Он свободен, свободен! В благодарность Олли готов был пасть перед ней ниц.  
– Посмотрим, насколько ты способный мальчик, – проговорила она.  
– Да, Госпожа.  
Только то, что он не хотел демонстрировать свой стояк всей кафешке, помешало ему тут же упасть перед ней на колени. 

* * *

Через несколько дней Госпожа пригласила его на свидание. То есть это Олли осмелился произнести про себя слово «свидание», а Госпожа прислала сообщение: «У Св. Павла через час».  
От квартиры Олли добираться было сорок пять минут, и он использовал оставшиеся пятнадцать, чтобы выбриться, уложить волосы и надеть свежайшую из рубашек. Как назло, не доехав одну остановку до станции Сент-Пол, поезд остановился, и машинист объявил о задержке из-за человека на рельсах.  
– Чёртовы смертники! – Олли выскочил из вагона. Ему пришлось бежать всю дорогу от Банка, и хотя он поставил рекорд скорости, проделав путь минуты за две, тот уничтожил все следы его приготовлений. Олли, задыхаясь от бега и обливаясь потом, упал под ноги Госпожи, которая невозмутимо ждала его на ступенях собора.  
– Простите, Госпожа! – выпалил Олли. – Поезд задержался, на рельсах был самоубийца…  
– Я знаю. У ЮНИТа очень напряжённая работа.  
По губам Госпожи пробежала усмешка, на которую тело Олли отреагировало порцией адреналина.  
– Вставай! – она потыкала его остриём зонта. – Мне нужен собор Святого Павла.  
Переспрашивать «Вы серьёзно?» Олли отучил ещё Малкольм, поэтому он только поинтересовался:  
– Надолго?  
– Может быть, навсегда, – снова усмехнулась она. – Скорее всего, возвращать его мы не будем. Или будем, но уже не мы.  
Она развернулась и пошла в собор. Олли потрусил следом, пытаясь сообразить, всегда ли главный вход открыт для посетителей или это Госпожа получила преференции. Стук её каблуков гулко разносился под сводами. Туристы с брошюрками в руках рассыпались в стороны. Олли следовал коридором, который оставляла за собой Госпожа, чувствуя на себе взгляды простых смертных, и его распирало от гордости. Это было куда лучше, чем продираться за министром сквозь толпу журналистов. Писаки просто охотились за хлёсткой цитатой или фотографией, на которой министр со свитой предстанут в наиглупейшем ракурсе. С Госпожой было иначе: она излучала настоящую силу, а не то жалкое подобие власти, за которое дерутся политики. По сравнению с Госпожой даже Малкольм Такер казался ничтожеством. Он, Олли, сделал правильный выбор.  
Госпожа остановилась в центре собора и удовлетворённо огляделась.  
– Здесь будут гробницы, – указала она на боковые нефы. – Офис – там, – она указала наверх. – Собор должен быть свободен через полчаса. Приступай. 

Тело шмякнулось об пол с тошнотворным звуком. Олли перегнулся через перила верхней галереи: посмотреть на результат, – но голова закружилась, и его чуть не стошнило с многометровой высоты прямо на останки невезучего японского туриста. Он отскочил от края и прижался спиной к холодной стене.  
Снизу раздался властный голос Госпожи:  
– Отходим, отходим, не толпимся! Несчастный случай! Никаких фото! Выход справа!  
Когда Олли на ватных ногах спустился вниз, собор уже опустел. Он старался не смотреть на пол, по которому далеко разметало куски мозгового вещества.  
– Молодец, – встретила его Госпожа. – Закрываем собор до выяснения обстоятельств. Встань у двери и никого не впускай.  
Наверное, у Олли включился автопилот, потому что следующие минуты (или часы?) прошли как в тумане. Он осознавал, что кто-то, похожий на него, стоит у выхода и раз за разом, подражая Госпоже, велит не толпиться, проваливать и не мешать работе полиции. Этот кто-то напоминал его только внешне, а настоящий Олли сжался внутри него в жалкий комок, как в детстве он забивался под одеяло, спасаясь от монстров под кроватью.  
Наконец пришла Госпожа и втащила Олли в собор, заперев за ними дверь. Он огляделся, боясь наткнуться взглядом на нечто тошнотворное, но пол вновь был девственно чист. Олли немного расправил плечи. Может, ничего не было? Не было японца, на две головы его ниже, который на вид был таким лёгким и оказался таким тяжёлым, когда Олли попытался перевалить его через перила? Не было исковерканного трупа на полу? Он покосился на Госпожу: её лицо было безмятежно спокойно.  
Значит, всё в порядке. Госпожа лучше знает, что происходит и что надо чувствовать. Такое уже было с Малкольмом: кризис начинался не тогда, когда министерство в очередной раз лажало, а когда об этом узнавал Такер и громогласно высказывал своё мнение.  
– Госпожа… – выдавил он. Он сам не был уверен, чего хочет. Наверное, окончательного подтверждения, что всё хорошо.  
– М-м? – она уже достала планшет и перелистывала на экране таблицы. – Я произвела расчёты, возьмешь список и достанешь мне все необходимые материалы.  
– Да, Госпожа.  
Она взглянула на него исподлобья:  
– Что-то ещё?  
Олли залился краской. Как всегда от её взгляда, сердце зашлось в бешеном ритме. Госпожа медленно изучила его пылающие щёки, стекающие по шее капли пота, нервные руки, которыми он пытался прикрыть пах. Затем её взгляд вернулся к его лицу.  
– Когда-то у меня была жена, – сказала она. – Человек. У неё бывало такое же выражение лица, как у тебя: «Делай со мной, что хочешь, любовь моя», – передразнила она более высоким голосом.  
Олли сглотнул. Очень хотелось зажмуриться: глаза Госпожи буравили его почти невыносимо, но нужно было выдержать это испытание. Второго шанса не будет. Не с Госпожой.  
– Она была красивая. Мне нравилось наряжать её. С ней было интересно играть – поначалу.  
Только не думать о том, в какие игры Госпожа могла играть со своей красивой женой. Он всё ещё прикрывал бугор на брюках ладонями, хотя подозревал, что именно из-за него Госпожа завела этот разговор.  
– Знаешь, какая у нас была любимая игра?  
Какая бы ни была, можно я тоже в ней поучаствую, взмолился Олли про себя.  
– «На что ты готова ради меня?» Она оказалась готова почти на всё: отказаться от своей семьи, от своей планеты. Она была почти идеальной.  
Госпожа вздохнула. У Олли в животе свернулся клубок: не может быть, чтобы та женщина была лучше него!  
– Почти? – с надеждой спросил он.  
– О да, – Госпожа брезгливо поморщилась. – Потом она попыталась меня убить.  
Олли в ужасе уставился на неё: убить? Госпожу?  
– Я бы… никогда… – заикаясь, проговорил он.  
– Я знаю. Я не дам тебе шанса.  
Госпожа шагнула к нему. Её глаза были вровень с его; он не в силах был оторвать взгляд от узких чёрных зрачков на холодном голубом фоне. Госпожа взяла его за ремень. Её пальцы проникли за пояс брюк и замерли там. Она больше ничего не делала: больше ничего и не требовалось. У Олли ослабли колени. Взгляд Госпожи приказывал: вниз, вниз, ты будешь мне подчиняться! Он и не думал сопротивляться. Его колени ударились о каменный пол, всё тело несколько раз сотрясла крупная дрожь.  
Губы Госпожи оказались рядом с его губами, но не коснулись их. Он не посмел потянуться навстречу.  
– Вот список, материалы мне нужны сегодня же, – Госпожа выпрямилась и сунула ему планшет.  
Олли, шатаясь, поднялся. В штанах было мокро и липко. Он и не понял, что кончил. Это было лучше оргазма. Это было лучше прихода. Это было… словно он заглянул в глаза Вселенной и увидел её главную тайну, главную движущую силу. На самом деле, он всегда знал, но без Госпожи в голове было слишком мутно, чтобы понять: Вселенной движет Власть, и ему, Оливеру Ридеру, повезло оказаться рядом с источником. 

* * *

Олли никогда прежде не ощущал такого прилива энергии – как говорится, «поймал волну». Он мало ел, мало спал и почти перестал бывать у себя в квартире, разве что заскакивал за сменой одежды. Ночевал он в офисе в соборе. Где ночевала она сама, Госпожа не говорила; может быть, не отдыхала вовсе. В её неутомимости было что-то нечеловеческое. Пока Олли носился по городу, доставая оборудование и организуя рекламу, она стремительно преображала внутреннее пространство собора. Было не совсем ясно, как она этого добивалась, но оно казалось чуть не в несколько раз больше, чем вначале. По стенам расположились стеклянные контейнеры – будущие гробницы, которые оставалось лишь заполнить специальной консервирующей жидкостью. Один из них, пробный, был уже готов. Они усадили металлический каркас для тела внутри контейнера, и Госпожа нежно погладила его по макушке:  
– Уже скоро, малыш.  
Наконец Госпожа объявила, что подготовка закончена: проект можно запускать! Она была как никогда довольна, поэтому Олли решился спросить:  
– Может быть, отпразднуем?  
Госпожа поначалу нахмурилась. Олли сжался, но её лицо просветлело, и она озорно закусила губу. Она была совсем не такой, как Малкольм: тот только пыжился и брызгал слюной, пытаясь казаться значительнее, а на деле был полным нулём. Госпожа обходилась без криков и проклятий. Она могла быть милой, эмоциональной, непосредственной – но сила не покидала её. В любой момент одним движением брови она вызывала её на поверхность, и Олли готов был валяться у неё в ногах.  
– У-у, что я придумала! – протянула она с очаровательным шотландским акцентом – пожалуй, единственное, что теперь напоминало в ней о Малкольме. – Тебе понравится, мой мальчик.  
Она потрепала Олли по подбородку и усмехнулась, на мгновение опустив глаза вниз. Он – больше по привычке – прикрыл пах планшетом.  
Будь на месте Госпожи кто-то другой, Олли бы без раздумий снимал напряжение по вечерам под собственные фантазии, но с ней это было невозможно. Ночуя в соборе, он чувствовал себя под постоянным присмотром. Вряд ли Госпожа находила его настолько занимательным, чтобы на самом деле наблюдать за ним, но он никогда не ощущал достаточного уединения. Госпожа была в его мыслях, собственные эротические фантазии оборачивались против него и хмурились, впиваясь в него ледяными голубыми глазами. По ночам он ворочался на диване, мучаясь от копившегося день за днём возбуждения, и не смел прикоснуться к одеревеневшему члену. Дрочить в церкви – плевать, он всё равно был атеистом. Дрочить на Госпожу граничило со святотатством.  
Она привела его в кафе на крыше; с террасы открывался вид на собор Святого Павла.  
– Моё творение! – она торжественно обвела панораму рукой. – Скоро, мой дорогой Олли, ты сможешь оценить весь масштаб моего замысла.  
– Спасибо, Госпожа, – выдохнул он. За «моего», и за «дорогого», и за то, что он единственный среди смертных был допущен в святая святых.  
Они заняли угловой стол, откуда открывался наилучший вид. Подошедшему официанту Госпожа велела:  
– Виски для меня и какао для моего мальчика.  
Когда заказ принесли, она взболтала янтарную жидкость в стакане и сделала глоток. Олли замер: если бы Госпожа осталась недовольна, персоналу бы не поздоровилось. Перспектива увидеть Госпожу в гневе одновременно пугала и заводила его; особенно если гнев будет направлен на кого-то другого. Она удовлетворённо кивнула сама себе. Жаль, всё-таки хотелось насладиться тем, как она устраивает кому-нибудь моральную порку.  
– Тебе алкоголя сегодня не полагается, – сказала она Олли. – Не хочу рисковать неожиданными эффектами. У меня на тебя – и твоё тело – есть планы.  
Олли от неожиданности расплескал какао себе на колени и даже не почувствовал боли. После того раза в соборе он и мечтать не смел, что Госпожа... что они... что ему перепадёт ещё что-то в этом роде.  
– Но-но-но, я же сказала: у меня планы на это тело! Не порть его, – Госпожа бросила Олли несколько бумажных салфеток. Горячая жидкость просочилась сквозь брюки и жгла кожу. Олли опомнился и начал торопливо промокать какао салфетками.  
Закончив, он поднял глаза на Госпожу. Она мечтательно разглядывала громаду собора Святого Павла. Закатное солнце золотило её профиль и рождало красноватые отблески на волосах. Она была само совершенство – до кончиков пальцев, до хрипловатых нот в голосе, до жеста, которым она покачивала в руке стакан.  
– Я люблю вас! – выдохнул Олли неожиданно для себя. Это чувство стало смыслом его жизни с самой первой их встречи, но сейчас его оказалась слишком много, оно вскипело и выплеснулось через край, как молоко из кастрюли.  
Госпожа повернулась к нему. Ему стало страшно, что он зашёл слишком далеко, что она прогонит его, и тогда он, наверное, умрёт под забором, потому что какой смысл существовать без неё?  
Госпожа улыбнулась:  
– Я знаю.  
Олли судорожно выдохнул.  
– Я бы сделал для вас всё, всё!..  
– Я знаю, – она поставила стакан на стол и склонилась к Олли. – Ты очень преданный маленький человечек. Я сделала хороший выбор.  
– О да, Госпожа!  
Её дыхание обжигало лицо, голубые глаза вытягивали душу. Он готов был чем угодно прямо сейчас доказать свою верность.  
– Ты будешь со мной до самой смерти, – сказала она – не спрашивая, а утверждая.  
– Да, Госпожа.  
– И после смерти тоже.  
– Всегда!  
– Ты готов умереть ради меня?  
– Да, да!  
Олли хотелось целовать её руки, ноги – что угодно. Госпожа сделала это сама: она за галстук притянула к себе Олли и поцеловала. Без языка, просто прижалась губами к его губам – это было всего лишь превью и длилось не больше пары секунд.  
– Я рада, что ты вызвался добровольцем, – прошептала она. – Так будет проще. Пойдём.  
Они спустились с террасы, перешли через стоявшую в пробке Сент-Пол-Черч-ярд. Олли беспрестанно облизывал губы, ощущая вкус помады, которой пользовалась Госпожа. Короткий путь до собора он проделал неуклюжей походкой. Шерстяная ткань брюк натирала эрегированный член, но останавливаться и поправлять их, тем более на улице, тем более при Госпоже, было немыслимо. Но в душе Олли летел, как на крыльях. Что бы ни случилось в соборе, даже если это будет лишь ещё один поцелуй, или то, что Госпожа сделала в прошлый раз, – можно считать, что жизнь удалась. 

* * *

Госпожа подвела его к единственному пробному контейнеру с каркасом для тела внутри. Каркас блестел новым экспериментальным сплавом и был похож на робота из научно-фантастического фильма.  
– Прекрасно! – вздохнула Госпожа, любовно проводя пальцами по стеклу, отделявшему её от металлического остова. – Представь себе, сколько поколений землян закопано в вашу планету. Миллиарды людей. Если бы удалось проапгрейдить их всех...  
«Апгрейдом» она называла процесс, который лежал в основе их предприятия. Когда правда о загробном существовании станет известна благодаря массовой рекламной кампании, организованной Олли, люди сами побегут к ним, умоляя устроить их близких с комфортом. Погребение или кремация покажутся изощрённой пыткой, и тогда останется один-единственный выбор: гробницы-контейнеры, в которых для усопших создаются идеальные условия для, так сказать, жизни.  
Олли хихикнул:  
– Мы разбогатеем и прославимся... Вы разбогатеете и прославитесь, – торопливо поправился он. – Ваше открытие произведёт революцию.  
– Да... – задумчиво протянула Госпожа. – Игнорировать меня станет невозможно. Ты готов? – она повернулась к Олли, на ходу доставая из кармана прибор размером со смартфон, который он пару раз уже замечал у неё в руках. Госпожа оглядела Олли с головы до ног и умилённо ущипнула за щёку:  
– Какой же ты сладкий мальчик! Скажи мне что-нибудь приятное.  
Олли покраснел.  
– Вы прекрасны, – пробормотал он. – Если можно, я останусь с вами навсегда.  
– Можно, – легко согласилась Госпожа. – До конца твоих дней.  
Тело Олли вдруг охватило пламя. Стало горячо, будто его кости превратились в угли. Он закричал – и кричал, пока Госпожа не влепила ему пощёчину.  
Жар исчез бесследно. Кажется, Олли не ощущал его уже какое-то время, а орать продолжал по инерции. Ему стало неловко.  
– Простите... – начал он и застыл с открытым ртом.  
Они были уже не в соборе. Олли сделал пару опасливых шагов вперёд. Они с Госпожой стояли на чём-то вроде террасы или балкона, откуда открывался вид на... нечто. У Олли закружилась голова: перспектива была неправильная, и мозг никак не мог на неё перестроиться. Горизонт не терялся вдали, а наоборот, закручивался наверх, так что часть зданий в этом странном городе висела вверх ногами прямо над его головой. Теперь он понял.  
– Мы внутри какой-то сферы? – спросил он.  
– Догадливый, – похвалила Госпожа.  
– Как мы здесь оказались? Мы... мы телепортировались? – проговорил он со смешком, чтобы можно было отшутиться, если Госпожа сочтёт его версию нелепой. Но она согласилась:  
– М-м, что-то вроде того.  
Олли верил в Госпожу. Он видел, как она в кратчайшие сроки преобразила интерьер собора, знал об её открытиях. Если она изобрела телепорт, что в этом такого?  
– Вау! – выдохнул он.  
– Добро пожаловать на твоё новое рабочее место! – Госпожа обвела панораму широким жестом.  
– Где именно? – не понял Олли.  
– Везде, – улыбнулась она и щёлкнула пальцами.  
Терраса исчезла. Вокруг них возник стерильно-серый кабинет с письменным столом и двумя креслами – одно за столом, другое напротив.  
– Например, здесь, если тебе так привычнее.  
Она вновь щёлкнула пальцами:  
– Или здесь.  
На месте кабинета возник сад с фонтаном. Ощущения, что они перемещаются в пространстве, не было. Скорее, будто новое место появляется вокруг них из воздуха. Это было как в «Гарри Поттере». Олли оттянул воротник рубашки. Это было гениально, это было шикарно, но на данный момент это было слишком для Оливера Ридера.  
Госпожа рассмеялась:  
– Ты бы видел своё лицо!  
Позади Олли обнаружилась каменная скамейка. Он был рад сползти на неё, потому что ноги вдруг отказали. Он по привычке пригладил волосы и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.  
Госпожа села рядом. Олли собрался и выпрямил спину: нельзя при Госпоже изображать медузу, выброшенную из воды.  
– Как мы переместились? – нашёл он вопрос, который связал бы его с реальностью.  
– Очень просто, – Госпожа щёлкнула пальцами, и сад погрузился в сумерки.  
– Пожалуйста, не делайте так, – взмолился Олли. Его начало подташнивать от этих американских горок. Она хмыкнула:  
– Так и знала, что с адаптацией будут проблемы. На, держи, – она протянула ему неизвестно откуда взявшийся планшет. – Выберешь в меню пункт «Локации», затем нужную из списка. Хотя так, – она щёлкнула пальцами, Олли зажмурился, но ничего не произошло, – гораздо веселее.  
Олли выдавил из себя смешок. Госпожа придвинулась к нему, облокотилась о спинку скамейки и провела ногтем по его щеке.  
– Боишься? – спросила она, склоняясь к нему и втягивая носом воздух.  
– Нет. Да. Нет, – пробормотал Олли, не уверенный, что именно Госпожа предпочтёт услышать.  
– Боишься, – удовлетворённо кивнула она. – В первый раз мне тоже было страшно. Потом привыкаешь.  
– К ч-чему?  
Госпожа с улыбкой прочертила ногтем линию по его шее.  
– Потом скажу.  
Но Олли было уже всё равно: Госпожа взяла его за подбородок и притянула к себе. На этот раз поцелуй был глубоким, так что Олли перестал различать, где верх и низ и на каком он свете. Его будто парализовало, и он мог лишь принимать ласки Госпожи, принимать её язык, который проникал в его рот, и постанывать в ответ. Лет через сто ему пришло в голову, что теперь ему, наверное, можно коснуться Госпожи. Он наугад протянул руку и положил на её затылок, там, где кудрявились короткие, выбившиеся из высокой причёски волоски.  
Госпожа остановилась и молча стиснула его запястье.  
– Ай! – всхлипнул Олли.  
– Я просила это делать?  
– Нет, – он издал жалобный звук: хватка у Госпожи была стальная.  
– И?  
– Простите! Я больше не буду.  
– Будешь. Но только когда я скажу.  
Олли закивал. Главное, что Госпожа его простила. Несмотря на его ошибку, она не прогонит его.  
Госпожа заломила руку ему за спину и чмокнула в нос.  
– Какой ты сладкий, мальчик мой. В прошлой жизни я бы буквально тебя съела, – она засмеялась какой-то своей мысли.  
– А в этой? – решился на вопрос Олли. Госпожа фыркнула:  
– Обойдёмся без столь радикальных мер.  
Она поёрзала на жёсткой скамейке и сказала:  
– Нам нужна другая локация.  
По привычке, сохранившейся из прошлой – до Госпожи – жизни, Олли ляпнул:  
– Ко мне?  
Госпожа насмешливо вздёрнула брови. Олли зажмурился: чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, вторая ошибка подряд! Госпожа звонко щёлкнула пальцами.  
В первое мгновение Олли показалось, что они материализовались в Лувре. Огромная зала с паркетным полом простиралась в обе стороны. Стены были украшены портретами неизвестных ему мужчин; почти все были брюнетами, многие носили аккуратную бородку. Между ними наблюдалось определённое сходство, точно они были представителями одной династии. В их нарядах тоже сквозило что-то историческое: чёрные камзолы с высокими воротами, длинные красно-золотые мантии. Олли не мог точно определить ни одной эпохи – но он и не был силён в истории. Последним в ряду висел портрет Госпожи.  
– Как я тебе? – она кокетливым жестом указала на свой портрет, а заодно почему-то и на остальные.  
– Очень красиво. А это ваши предки? По-моему, вы похожи.  
Госпожа расхохоталась.  
– Предки! В каком-то смысле, да. По-моему, борода вышла из моды, как ты считаешь? – риторически спросила она и потёрла подбородок: – Определённо.  
Олли перевёл взгляд с портретов на противоположную стену залы. Она показалась ему бесконечно длинной и пустой, если не считать странного орнамента из множества кругов и линий, вырезанного на тёмных деревянных панелях. И кровати.  
Кровать была огромной, она притягивала Олли, как кролик удава, а сам он становился всё меньше и меньше, скукоживаясь и исчезая перед тем, на что эта кровать намекала. Госпожа положила руку ему на плечо, Олли тряхнул головой, и иллюзия рассеялась. Госпожа захихикала:  
– Смотри-ка, весь трясёшься от страха.  
Она медленно обошла вокруг него, а её ладонь следом за движением скользнула по груди Олли, щекотнула его шею и…  
– Ай! – он подпрыгнул, когда Госпожа ущипнула его за ягодицу. Она успокаивающе хлопнула его по тому же месту:  
– Ой, перестань, недотрога. Ты с первой встречи мечтал оказаться со мной здесь, правда? – её руки прозмеились по плечам Олли и встретились на его груди. Он не смел пошевелиться. Он не мог видеть её, но тон у Госпожи был такой, что ожидать можно было чего угодно: от наказания за дерзкие фантазии – до их исполнения. В любом случае, тело Олли отвечало и на страх, и на возбуждение одинаково. Госпожа провела рукой по его животу и остановилась в паре сантиметров от выпуклости на ширинке. – Забавно, – выдохнула она ему в ухо, – как люди стали реагировать на меня с тех пор, как я… изменилась. У нас всё иначе.  
– У кого – «у нас»? – прошептал Олли. Госпожа не ответила. Её дыхание влажно оседало на его ухе.  
– Это необычно. Я хочу знать больше. Там, откуда я родом, мы не занимаемся такими вещами. Голова, а не тело. И не сердце, – добавила она, подумав. – Люси – я рассказывала тебе про Люси? Моя жена – сейчас её уже нет в живых – она делала некоторые вещи… приятные вещи… – Госпожа коснулась пальцем его губ, и Олли по наитию раскрыл их и впустил его внутрь, обволакивая языком и нежно прикусывая. Госпожа тихо ахнула. Божественный звук, который заставил Олли податься вперёд и вверх, чтобы его горящий член встретился с её рукой. Она успела отдёрнуть её и зубами впилась Олли в ухо.  
– Я не договорила.  
Он промычал извинение.  
– Сейчас, когда я изменилась… ощущения должны были измениться. Я хочу знать. Ты сделаешь мне приятно. И не разочаруй меня.  
Вау. Олли дрожал всем телом. Он в порнофильме. Нет, лучше, чем в порно. Он со стыдом вспомнил сценки, разыгранные третьесортными актёрами в чёрном латексе, от которых он когда-то умудрялся получать удовольствие – давно, до Госпожи.  
Она оттолкнула его, и он чуть не упал: ноги стали ватными. Он кое-как удержал равновесие и повернулся к Госпоже.  
– Ну? – требовательно спросила она. Олли почувствовал себя как на экзамене. Как назло, выученный дома ответ категорически не годился. Что мог он предложить Госпоже: почерпнутые из порно насквозь фальшивые приёмчики? Госпожа была единственным настоящим, живым человеком за всю его жизнь. Остальные не видели дальше своего носа и поклонялись божкам вроде Малкольма Такера. Госпожа – необыкновенная и достойна такого же, а что особенного может сделать он, совершенно обычный Олли Ридер? Госпожа не стала дожидаться, пока он выйдет из ступора. Она ткнула пальцем ему в грудь и подтолкнула к кровати.  
– Раздевайся!  
– Совсем? – невпопад спросил Олли и сам же поморщился.  
– Галстук можешь оставить, – обнажила зубы Госпожа.  
Он начал раздеваться, мучительно желая, чтобы можно было обернуть время вспять и чаще использовать абонемент в спортзал, который ему выделяли от министерства. Он огляделся: где бы оставить одежду? – и, аккуратно её свернув и чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, положил на пол. Госпожа наблюдала за его метаниями, склонив голову на бок с мечтательной улыбкой. Она отстегнула с ворота камею и убрала в карман, затем сняла жакет, отшвырнула в сторону и, видимо, решила на этом остановиться.  
Олли покачался на пятках. Госпожа ожидала, что он начнёт делать ей приятно, и всё его тело жаждало того же, член торчал, как чёртов поднятый шлагбаум. Но она была как неприступная скала, как идол на постаменте. Ей можно было петь серенады, целовать её ноги… Олли сделал единственное, что было в его силах.  
Он упал на колени и дрожащими руками стал расшнуровывать высокие ботинки Госпожи.  
– Мило, – негромко сказала она.  
Олли не поднимал глаз, боясь наткнуться на её насмешливый взгляд. Госпожа не была против – хотя бы в этом он не допустил ошибки. Она приподняла сначала одну ногу, потом вторую, помогая ему снять с себя ботинки. Её тонкие щиколотки были обтянуты чёрными чулками. Олли позволил своим пальцам коснуться выступающих косточек, взять их в кольцо, провести до колен, задирая юбку, ощущая под невесомым слоем капрона обнажённую плоть.  
Он уткнулся в колени Госпожи лицом и медленно выдохнул сквозь зубы. Галстук болтался у него на шее, задевая подкладкой раздражённую до предела головку. Сейчас он кончит, даже не начав исполнять приказ Госпожи, нельзя, нельзя. Она будет очень зла на него, она скажет что-нибудь едкое своим милым язвительным голосом, и её ледяные голубые глаза станут буравить его, как тогда, когда она впервые позволила ему заглянуть в сердце Вселенной… Он вскрикнул; горячее брызнуло ему на ноги, затем полилось тяжёлыми тягучими каплями.  
– Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.  
– Я сказала, я должна получить удовольствие, ты – опционально.  
Госпожа хлестнула его по лицу подолом юбки и отошла. Олли стянул с шеи галстук и стал стирать им с себя капли.  
– Чёрт. То есть, простите. Я знаю. Я… я ещё не начал, – он поднял на неё глаза. Взгляд Госпожи был именно таким, каким он его себе представлял: холодным, обжигающим. – Просто вы слишком… вы.  
Его корявое объяснение почему-то удовлетворило Госпожу. Её губы изогнулись в улыбке. Она щёлкнула пальцами, и длинная зала погрузилась во тьму и тишину, которую тут же разорвало низкое гудение разгорающегося пожара: по бокам кровати вспыхнули столбы огня. В их отблеске Госпожа предстала обнажённой. Её силуэт темнел на слепящем фоне резной статуэткой. Искры плясали в её глазах, отсветы пробегали по груди, вырисовывая острые соски, тенью прочерчивая ложбинку по центру живота.  
Олли поднялся. По его телу заструилась ткань, и он с удивлением взглянул на себя: галстук исчез, зато на его плечах держалось на тонких бретелях красное шёлковое платье. Госпожа, запрокинув голову, расхохоталась и так же внезапно перестала.  
– Моё любимое. Люси была в нём так трогательна, – она протянула Олли руку и заставила проделать неуклюжее танцевальное па. Затем она прижала его к себе и впилась в его губы.  
Шёлк скользил между их телами. Грудь Госпожи упруго вжималась в его грудь, её бёдра в его, но ткань не давала ощутить напрямую прикосновение её кожи. Олли вспомнил, что у него есть руки и что Госпожа велела использовать всё, чтобы доставить ей удовольствие. Он стиснул её ягодицы; в ответ она прикусила его язык, и он застонал, хотя не понял, было это выражением одобрения или наоборот. Эрекция возвращалась, натягивая платье в паху. Олли ещё не приходилось носить шёлкового белья – и зря, решил он. Его член проскальзывал между ног Госпожи, двойное ощущение от движения ткани и её бёдер заставляло его впиваться пальцами в её ягодицы, пытаясь проникнуть глубже.  
Госпожа сделала незаметный шаг вперёд и опрокинула Олли на кровать. Он подтянулся выше, забираясь на неё с ногами. Самое время избавиться от платья, подумал он, но Госпожа решила иначе. Едва он начал возиться с бретелями, она уселась на него сверху и придавила его плечи руками.  
– Я разрешила тебе раздеться?  
Олли помотал головой. Госпожа качнула бёдрами. Ч-ч-чёрт. Олли выдохнул сквозь зубы. Её углубления были прямо над его выступами. Чёрные кудрявые волоски скрывали складки кожи, мягкие и влажные изнутри. Госпожа двигалась вперёд и назад, оставляя мокрый след на ткани. Затем она склонилась к Олли и стала целовать его в губы. Она выдыхала каждый раз, подаваясь вперёд, всё громче и громче. Олли скользнул пальцем между её ягодиц, следуя ложбинкой до тех пор, пока не коснулся горячего влажного отверстия.  
Госпожа подняла голову. Он ожидал выговора, но она сузила глаза, будто обдумывала идею. Потом она оставила его – Олли успел мысленно выпороть себя за то, что отвлёк её от столь удачной позиции, – но она легла на спину и, опершись на локоть, поманила его к себе.  
Её бедра были раскрыты; на этот раз Олли не нужно было других подсказок. Он устроился между ними на животе и начал медленно целовать эти божественные бёдра, поднимаясь от колен всё выше. Госпожа приподнималась ему навстречу, но он чувствовал, что его ласки не захватывают её. Она будет разочарована; страх пронзил его. Он вспомнил, как Анжела, его девушка из прошлой, такой далёкой жизни, смотрит на него сверху вниз: «Для тебя это словно обязаловка, Олли. Я же вижу, что тебе смертельно скучно, это убивает всякое желание». Она была не так уж далека от истины: без куни её приходилось слишком долго разводить на секс, а это убивало желание уже у Олли. Она не виновата в том, что была просто Анжелой, никем в сравнении с Госпожой.  
Но с Госпожой невозможно скучать. От каждого её звука, каждого движения по телу пробегали электрические разряды. Если бы она пожелала, он бы делал это бесконечно: погружал язык во влажное отверстие, ловя ритм дыхания Госпожи, ускоряясь и замедляясь в такт ему; слизывал влагу с мягких горячих губ. Как он мог думать прежде, что это скучно? Сейчас он не размышлял, его тело, рот, пальцы сами подстраивались под желания Госпожи. Язык то скользил расслабленно, то напрягался и часто трепетал, бил по одной точке и вновь ослаблял напор.  
Теперь Госпожа была довольна. Её рука остановилась на лобке и играла с кудрявящимися волосками, будто в ожидании чего-то. Двумя пальцами Олли вошёл внутрь. Госпожа ждала именно этого: она сжала руку Олли, направляя её медленное движение, и стиснула колени.  
Олли целовал её бёдра, докуда мог дотянуться. Лёжа животом на кровати, он тёрся о шёлк платья, которое так и не пришлось снять. Госпожа выгибалась, ища тот самый правильный ритм, который всё закончит; его рука была лишь инструментом, он сам был инструментом, единственная цель которого – служить Госпоже. Олли нашёл свой правильный ритм, его член вжимался в кровать, он чувствовал, как перекатывается кожица при каждом движении. Госпожа до боли стиснула его руку, едва не переломив запястье. Её судорожный стон растворился в его стоне.  
Госпожа ещё некоторое время расслабленно пользовалась его пальцами, чтобы не потерять и капли наслаждения, затем отбросила его руку, вытянула ноги рядом с ним и удовлетворённо выдохнула. Олли прижался щекой к её бедру: единственная близость, которую – он чувствовал – она бы позволила сейчас.  
– Знаешь, в чём прелесть, мой мальчик? – промурлыкала она, потягиваясь. Олли поднял на неё глаза. – Всё это только у тебя в голове. В реальности люди куда менее привлекательны, чем здесь.  
– Что вы имеете в виду? – Олли вдруг стало жутко.  
– Неужели ты не догадался, глупый? – Госпожа засмеялась. Её тон был повседневным, словно она давала Олли очередное поручение. – Ты умер, добро пожаловать в рай. Хотя рай был только сегодня, дальше будет просто загробная жизнь. Будешь продолжать работать на меня, только не там, а здесь. Дел у нас невпроворот, скоро начнут поступать первые клиенты.  
Олли помотал головой:  
– Нет! Нет, нет, я не мог умереть. Я же знаю, что жив! – его тело всё ещё излучало жар, животом он ощущал влажную лужицу под собой, на губах был вкус Госпожи. Потом он вспомнил: собор, они с Госпожой перед контейнером для тела – его, Олли, тела? – и пламя, вдруг охватившее его. Он рывком сел. – Нет! Господи, нет, нет, нет.  
Госпожа посмеивалась, закусив губу. Больнее всего было не то, что он мёртв, а то, что убила его она. Он боготворил её, обожал, она не могла предать его; она должна пообещать, что всё будет хорошо; но она ничего не говорила. В голову пришла спасительная мысль:  
– Вы здесь, вы тоже мертвы? – его голос срывался.  
– О нет, – протянула Госпожа. – У меня есть более практичные способы перемещаться между мирами.  
У Олли задрожали губы. Он не хотел реветь, как маленький мальчик, которого мама бросила одного в тёмном парке, но в нём не было сил ни на что другое: ни на гнев, ни на борьбу – только обида и отчаяние. Он расплакался, шмыгая носом, размазывая слёзы по лицу.  
– Ну, ну, ну, – Госпожа успокаивающе похлопала его по плечу. – Сейчас мы всё исправим.  
Она сунула ему под нос планшет. Он стёр слёзы и поднёс его к близоруким глазам. На экране было его досье: фотография в дурацкой шапочке с окончания университета, имя, даты рождения и смерти (Олли всхлипнул) и под ними – мигающая кнопка «Удалить».  
– Тебе больно? – заботливо спросила Госпожа. Олли кивнул. – Это ненужные эмоции, – она поправила прилипшие к его взмокшему лбу кудри. – Здесь они тебе не помогут. Просто нажми на кнопку, тебе сразу станет спокойнее.  
Олли посмотрел на неё. Он всё ещё верил в Госпожу: она не могла сотворить с ним ужасные вещи и оставить. Она едва заметно кивнула: не бойся.  
Олли глубоко вдохнул, задержал дыхание и нажал «Удалить». 

* * * 

Мисси подняла упавший на простынь планшет.  
– Даже жаль: милый был мальчик. Хотя его имя мне никогда не нравилось: Олли, – произнесла она, перекатывая на языке «л». Она стала перелистывать меню на экране: – Так, установить программное обеспечение… интерфейс… Система Единая Бюрократическая…  
На экране появилась полоса загрузки. Мисси погладила по щеке неподвижное тело, которое когда-то звалось Олли.

* * *

Себ терпеть не мог работать с жертвами несчастных случаев, которые успели осознать, что умирают неэстетичной, грязной смертью. Обычные покойники воображали себя в загробной жизни – и являлись в приёмную Себа чистенькими и аккуратными, как на похоронах. А эти… Он заранее поморщился, заглянув в личное дело: взрыв газа в тюрьме, ну и гадость! Он натянул на лицо улыбку и вошёл в кабинет.  
В кресле сидела бледная, измождённая женщина. Её светлые волосы были собраны в небрежный хвост, серая футболка измазана сажей и – Себ подавил рвотный рефлекс – запёкшейся кровью.  
– Мисс Коул? – уточнил он, бросив взгляд на фото, приложенное к делу. В изображённой женщине сложно было узнать его клиентку: со свадебной фотографии сияла улыбкой холёная молодая невеста из высшего общества.  
Женщина подняла на него голубые, окружённые сетью морщин глаза.  
– Вас он тоже убил? – спросила она.  
– Что? – Себ даже рассмеялся. – Я здесь работаю.  
Мисс Коул смотрела на него с сожалением. Чтобы развеять её сомнения, он добавил:  
– Правая рука босса. Госпожа очень мной довольна.  
– Госпожа!.. – женщина понимающе кивнула. – Теперь он так себя называет.  
Явно сумасшедшая. Себ ещё раз заглянул в дело: как там её по имени? Было самое время перейти на ты, чтобы разрядить обстановку.  
– Люси… – прочёл он и запнулся, позабыв о профессиональной улыбке. Несколько секунд он панически искал в памяти хоть какую-то зацепку и всюду наталкивался на глухую стену. Люси, Лиззи, Лили – сколько он их встречал каждый день? Его лицо расслабилось, он вновь улыбнулся клиентке и протянул ей анкету:  
– Простая формальность. Заполните и подпишите.


End file.
